Jessie Anderson
Name: Jessie Anderson Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Faith, Hockey, Working out. Appearance: Standing at 5ft 10” and weighing in at 178 lbs, Jessie is considerably taller than most people would expect a girl (especially one of her age) to be. She is red-headed, her hair being straight and chin length, hanging free most of the time. However, if she is doing sports, which is often, Jessie will tie her hair well back to prevent it getting in her way. Jessie's eyes are sky blue in colour, and light up whenever she smiles, which is a lot. Jessie isn't exactly a knock-out so far as her looks go, but she is still fairly attractive. She's built somewhat stockily, with rather broad shoulders and fairly wide hips, lacking a particularly feminine figure. Her bust is in proportion to the rest of her, so that although Jessie has a large chest, it's not too huge because of her own general size. Most of the time, Jessie wears a pair of jeans and a white blouse. Her attire doesn't generally vary too much, since she finds it difficult to shop for her size. Biography: If there are two things that Jessie has always been, it's on the large side and devoutly religious. Jessie was a big baby when she was born, and she just never levelled out with most other girls her age, remaining much larger than usual throughout her life. Jessie was a little self-concious about her size as she got older, despite the fact seeming overweight was just an effect of her frame. Nevertheless, Jessie always tried to make sure she was in good shape and begun going to the gym as soon as she was old enough, as well as taking up hockey in order to keep fit. Obviously Jessie got no less broad, but she did develop a bit of muscle from her exercising. Something Jessie has been perpetually surrounded by is religion. Both of her parents are very devout, and this has rubbed off on Jessie. She has a strong Christian faith, which has instilled into her a solid set of morals. Furthermore, she tries always to be a kind person and do the best for other people, as is preached in the New Testament. Still, Jessie isn't a saint by any means: She's nicer than most, certainly, but she finds it difficult to 'turn the other cheek' and loses her temper now and then. Jessie is part of a very loving family in general. Both her mother and her father try to support Jessie in everything that she does, even if they don't entirely approve of it. Still, Jessie is by no means spoiled, as her parents took care to ensure she wasn't getting her own way all of the time. It helps that Jessie is just a selfless person by nature. It's quite possible that Jessie could simply not have been brought up better. So far as school goes, Jessie is about average. She isn't really fantastic at any one subject, but nor is she in danger of failing anything. Jessie could probably put in a little more effort than she does, although she doesn't fall asleep in class or anything like that. Where Jessie excels, naturally, is at hockey, since she has played it from such a young age. Still, she doesn't particularly shine at any other sport. Quite recently, Jessie has begun dating the one and only Daniel Kensrue, and although they haven't worked up to anything serious yet, Jessie was very pleased indeed to accompany DK to the prom. However, while her love life has been picking up, a close friendship of hers has taken something of a hit. A close friend of Imraan Al-Hariq for some quite some time, Jessie has recently found a slight distancing in their relationship, the cause of which she is not entirely certain of. Jessie is relatively popular around Bayview, simply because she has a heart of gold. She does her best to help out other people - although not to the point where she allows herself to be taken advantage of - and is in general a kindly person. Jessie would be the first to approach somebody looking a bit down and ask them what was wrong, although she is capable of minding her own business. Jessie's only real problem is that it will normally take her a couple of attempts to grasp that people might not want her help, or that she is incapable of resolving a problem. Sometimes, people need to resolve their own problems. Advantages: Jessie is in shape and physically quite powerful, which will help her if she ever gets into a fight. Furthermore, she has a fair number of friends due to her helpful and kind nature, meaning Jessie probably wouldn't have too much trouble with making a group. In addition, Jessie has the experience of the odd scrap here and there from hockey. Disadvantages: Jessie has never used a weapon in her life, and wouldn't have the first idea how to use a gun or even something more archaic. It also isn't in her nature to be actively aggressive, and would have trouble playing the game to win. In fact, she's against violence except as a last resort, and would be far more likely to try and talk things through than fight them out. Designated Number: Female student no. 117 --- Designated Weapon: People Magazine Conclusion: Well, it's a good thing G117 knows how to talk, 'cause she sure won't be fighting with that "weapon". She'll be an interesting one; the religious type always is. Somehow, though, I don't see her lasting too long. Faith is so rarely rewarded in the SOTF program, and peaceful natures even less often. The above biography is as written by Clueless. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Namira, Lexi Kills: None Killed By: Peter Siu Collected Weapons: People Magazine (assigned weapon) Allies: Imraan Al-Hariq Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jessie, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Three Bar *Keep your head down *Motown Never Sounded So Cool *It's Dating Time! V4: *Bats & Rats & Blind Cave Salamanders *Promise *Cool Ranch *Shaker *May the Lord Accept This Sacrifice At Our Hands Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jessie Anderson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Jessie represented a really odd situation in SOTF, in that she was adopted prior to the start of the game after being created and handled in pregame by Namira. Then, soon after the start of the game, she went inactive and was adopted back by her original handler. Under Namira in pregame, Jessie had some great moments and good connections. In game, she went inactive pretty early, and by the time Namira regained control of her, one of her most important supporting characters had died. Jessie was able to react to this in a good oneshot, then launched straight into a chaotic and slow thread, which did her momentum no favors. Her reunion with Imraan improved things, but Jessie died so soon thereafter that I feel she didn't really get to see her full potential. It wasn't anybody's fault. Namira's writing was great, things generally came together alright; the net whole just kept Jessie from getting as much to do as her very strong pregame might have implied. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students